


吃醋时的表现

by belian877



Series: AC/reader [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 刺客信条
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belian877/pseuds/belian877
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader, Arno Dorian/Reader, Edward Kenway/Reader, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader, Jacob Frye/Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Series: AC/reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653967
Kudos: 6





	吃醋时的表现

【阿泰尔】

一直一直跟着你，不要以为是现代城市他就无法成功隐藏自己了。

等他从你身上着手找到那个让他吃醋的对象，那个人不会知道是谁让自己住进医院的。

在他眼里你永远是美丽的金色，其他试图靠近你的都是红色。

“我已经答应你不会杀人了，但不代表我可以允许他们接近你。”

【艾吉奥】

在你和对方聊天的时候突然出现在你的身边。

疯狂表现自己，试图在所有方面都打击那些家伙让他们认输，然后离你远远的。

必要的时候不介意让医院多一个床位，下手会比阿泰尔轻一些。

“我已经不止一次的警告过他了，我以为他会明白只有我才能站在你的身边。”

【爱德华】

掏出枪理智的“劝说”。

有肢体接触就暴打一顿后告诉他滚远一些。

要你向他承诺你只会爱他一个人。

甜言蜜语是让他消解醋意的最好方式。

“我相信你亲爱的，我只是不相信他，好吧好吧，我下次动手会注意的，不不不，没有下一次了…我保证……”

【康纳】

会搞不明白自己吃醋了，只是看到你和他们说话就莫名的心烦。

直接告诉你他不开心了。

直接告诉他们离你远一点。

“我没有想去揍他，我只是想推开他，对不起我没有控制住自己，也可能是他太弱了，不过他以后就不会靠近你了对不对？”

【亚诺】

并不会告诉你他吃醋了。

可能会有点冷漠，但只要你肯花时间就会发现某个角落一定有个人在盯着你。

如果你因为他的冷漠而生气的话，会反过来哄你开心。

“不要再跟他讲话了，好吗？绝不会有人比我更爱你，只是朋友吗？好吧，那我可以替你去医院看望一下他。”

【雅阁布】

见缝插针的存在于你和让他吃醋的人见面的所有场合。

只要有机会就向每个人宣告自己和你的关系。

谁说现代就没有黑鸦帮了？黑鸦帮动手，关我雅阁布什么事。

“他被打进医院了？真是悲伤的消息，话说回来他是谁来着？抱歉，只要你一出现我就看不到别人了，或许我可以再问问我的手下有没有见过那个人。”


End file.
